Percy Jackson and the Author in the Story
by AjM05
Summary: What f the author is in the story? What if there is a new goddess, a goddess of technology. What if the author is a son of the new goddess, what if he gets on the hunter's good side on accident? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1- he joins into the story

Percy Jackson Fanfiction

Time period:

beginning of titan's curse

Difference:

I'm a demigod at the school

I'm the son of the goddess of technology

I know I'm a demigod

I know my powers

Powers include:

I know how any machine works

I can summon anything from a picture with it automatically armed with celestial bronze

I can make technology anti-monster flare

I can turn into my robot from free blade 40,000

'Thought'

"Said"


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's P.O.V.

As I was being led outside by the manticore with the three other kids, I was becoming bored and took out my iPhone. As I was searching up the perfect weapon to use on the manticore, We stop in a clear field, I realized the the Jackson kid was concentrating mentally. 'Probably just an empathy link.' I thought. When I pulled a AK-47 out of my phone, Percy jumped in surprise as I started firing on the manticore. In the meantime, I pulled another one out a threw it at Jackson, who caught it. "It's best to stay at long range against a manticore," I called out and he nodded in understanding. When the punk girl with electrical blue eyes ran into the clearing surprised at the gunshots, I ran to her and gave her another AK-47, and explained How it was a manticore, and long range is better. After the beast died, they all asked for an explanation. While I was explains how I was the son of the new goddess of technology, and how I can pulling anything with metal or a form of tech from an image and have it be demigod weapon ready, we heard a hunting horn, that I know signaled the hunter's arrival. As they came upon the dead manticore or 3 Ak-47s on the ground, Artemis came forward and asked what happen as I just so happened to turn on my music with my earbuds in so I decided to take them out and pause the music as I knew it was disrespectful if I didn't. After we explained everything(yes the hunters did set up camp and yes the manticore did talk about the great stirring) I asked if it was the orphicantus, and she asked how I knew.

I sheepishly relied with a, "I read the book." After she asked what I meant I took the Titan's Curse out of my backpack (book with me included) and to say that she was shocked would be an understatement. After I said that I read the whole series, she demanded me to give her the books. I happily obliged after telling her that she should tell no one what happens in the books because otherwise the books would become inaccurate, and that the meaning of the prophecy would change. The hunters in the room demanded how I knew, and I said that I tried it once by telling Chiron, about the sea of monsters book and that it is inaccurate. When they said I was lying I swore on the Styx that I was telling the truth. When Artemis asked Bianca and Percy asked what, and she said the hunt. I frowned when they saw and when Artemis asked why I was frowning I said that if I was a girl I honest would decline if I was offered to live a normal life, but it is her life, and I don't control it. When Apollo arrived, I whacked on a piece of duck tape to prevent him from saying a haiku. After I asked if he was going to do it if I took the tape off, and he shook his head no, I took the tape off. After that I passed some to Artemis, after she gave me a confused face I said ," If you put it on Apollo it will keep him from being able to flirt and also stop him from make a horrible haiku for the next hour." After I said that, Artemis' and the hunter's face morph into a face of happiness and Apollo's into horror.

-After the sun bus ride from Thalia-

As Grover moved the hunters in (as in the book), we when to sea Chiron. He was surprised to see that there were three new demigods instead of two. We explained what happened, and I humored him with the tape and Apollo. When he asked if I knew what cabin I would stay in I replied that I didn't want to wast space and that I could just use a boat. When I got a confused look I explained who my godly parent was and what powers I got. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

-meanwhile in the Poseidon cabin with Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy-

"So, what do you think about this new kid," asked Annabeth.

"I like the kid, he took on a manticore, and took three guns out of his phone," answered Percy and Thalia at the same time.

-After the prophecy was issued-

"I choose to take Phoebe, Bianca, Thalia, and Alec," said Zoe. Everyone's jaw dropped at the last one.

"What," she asked.

"You chose a male for the last person," answered the Hermes counsler.

"Well he did give us tape to shut Apollo up," answered Zoe.

After that explanation, we all left to go pack and get ready for the quest. The next morning when we were at Thalia's tree, Zoe announced the news that phoebe wouldn't be able to come.

-In the van -

As I was looking outside the. An window, I saw Blackjack flying behind us, but I decided not to tell anyone as I knew that he was the fifth member of the quest. As we kept chatting, I was surprised when Zoe wasn't rude to me. I was still nervous because I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't tell them without everything changing. When Zoe saw my nervous face I explained how I knew what was going to happen but if I told anyone what was going to happen everything would be different. She nods in understanding, and before we know it we are taking a pitstop. As I explained my powers and what I could do, I got a Skype from my mom. (Ya I know awesome because she technical not with her child/en) As I answered, my friends were very surprised when I said "hi mom." When I explained that my mom can enter ant technology and use it to make a visual face. "So what can I do mom," I asked. "well for starters the fates have given you permission to tell Zoe her fate, and you have my permission to use the final ability that you have. Right after she says that, Zoe drags me away to ask what her fate is. "Now, what is my fate," She asked impatiently. "uhm, you at destined die at the end of the quest when Landon bites you and then Atlas makes it worse by forcefully pushing you into the side of their base that is being reconstructed by the mist as we speak, in the process securing your death," I answer nervously. After I answered, She started talking about her being careless, and not paying attention in the future.


End file.
